


Another Supernatural

by Dessiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Gen, sam winchester is a god brother
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: Esta es la historia de 3 hermanos, Los hermanos Winchesters, Dean, Sam y Castiel y su lucha por mantenerse con vida y salvar el mundo en el proceso.





	1. El comienzo

Capitulo 1

El comienzo

Lugar: Stanford. 2005

Sam Winchester, el típico estudiante de derecho se encontraba de pie junto a su hermano mayor Dean viendo como el pequeño departamento que hace un par de horas compartía con su novia Jess, era consumido por las llamas, con ella en su interior.

Si, Jess estaba muerta, pero siempre lo estuvo, desde el momento en que comenzó a salir con Sam, estaba condenada a morir de una forma sangrienta, o al menos esos eran los oscuros pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Sam en esos momentos, por que aceptémoslo, la vida de un cazador siempre termina en sangre y muerte.

¿Por qué? se estarán preguntando…

La respuesta es sencilla, los monstruos existen, si… tan fácil como eso, vampiros, hombres lobos, todo lo que tus mas oscuras pesadillas puedan conjurar, existe, y se ocultan en la oscuridad, debajo de tu cama, en el rincón oscuro de tu sótano, esperando a que cualquier humano sea lo suficientemente estúpido, o tenga la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de alguna criatura para ser la cena del día.

Pero para evitar que la linda chica o el pobre ebrio en una esquina oscura sean devorados, existen los cazadores, como Sam y su hermano mayor Dean, el cual, hace un par de días lo vino a buscar para una cacería, una cacería de monstruos, ya que su padre y su hermano pequeño estaban con paradero desconocido.

Sam reacio de volver al mundo de cazar acompaño a su hermano en la búsqueda de los demás miembros de su familia, porque para un cazador, para un Winchester, lo mas importante es la familia.

Jess, su novia, o ex novia, ya no estaba seguro de como llamarle ahora que ya no se encontraba en este mundo, nunca supo la verdad, porque ¿cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que te fuiste de casa, dejaste atrás todo lo que conocías, por que lo odiabas, dejaste a tu padre después de una acalorada discusión, a tu hermano mayor furioso contigo por darle la espalda a la familia, a tu hermano pequeño confundido y triste por que te marchabas y lo dejabas solo?

Bueno ahora nunca tendría que hacerlo, por que Jess ya no estaba, al igual que el pequeño departamento que compartía con ella en uno de los campus de la universidad de Stanford, donde creía que tendría un futuro, un futuro que ahora se exigía entre las llamas al igual que Jess.

Sammy – la voz de Dean suena cansada, insegura – tenemos que irnos, debemos cuidar de Cassie y seguir buscando a papá.

Claro, por poco y se le olvida, esa misma noche, unas horas antes, terminando la cacería de un fantasma que mataba a hombres infieles en la carretera, encontraron una pista del posible paradero de su padre, pero al llegar al lugar, solo encontraron a su hermano pequeño, inconsciente y sangrando de una herida en el brazo, pero ninguna pista de su padre.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dejo a Castiel solo y en esas condiciones?

Si, si tienes razón – contesto Sam – debemos …. Ammm… Cas…él

Hey .. hey .. Sammy – lo corto Dean al ver que Sam aun no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo, tomado su rostro entre ambas manos, Dean hizo que Sam lo mirara directo a los ojos – Sammy, no se como te sientes en estos momentos, pero te necesito hermano, necesito que estés conmigo en esto, la cosa que mato a tu novia, probablemente sea la misma que dejo a Cas en ese estado y por lo tanto tenga a papá, así que te necesito, si quieres venganza la tendrás, te lo juro, pero ahora te necesito aquí, conmigo y con Cas, por favor… no puedo hacer esto solo.

Si, de acuerdo, tienes razón – contesto Sam después de un momento apoyando una mano en el hombro de Dean para hacerle saber que estaba con él - esa cosa que mato a Jess, es la misma cosa que mato a mamá, es la misma cosa que papá lleva todos estos años tratando de matar, Dean, sus ojos, sus ojos eran amarillos y ha vuelto, por nosotros, por mí, por Castiel – continuo mientras miraba la forma de su hermano pequeño durmiendo en el asiento trasero del Chevy impala negro de su padre, o de su hermano en estos momentos - Dean… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Primero – comenzó Dean soltando a Sam y dirigiéndose a asiento del conductor del auto y haciendo una señal para que Sam se subiera al lado del copiloto – nos encargaremos de cuidar a Cas, cuando despierte nos contara que fue lo que paso y podremos encontrar a papá.

Pero Dean – comenzó a protestar Sam

Pero nada Sammy – lo corto Dean – ahora sube al auto, tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	2. El tercer hermano

Capitulo 2   
El tercer hermano

Dean conducía el auto hasta el motel más cercano que salía en el mapa, mientras Sam miraba constantemente la forma durmiente de su hermano menor recostado en el asiento trasero

Como se encuentra – pregunto Dean a Sam

Parece que sus heridas están comenzando a sanar por si solas, pero me parece extraño que lo hagan tan lentamente, eso no es normal en Castiel – contesto Sam

Y dime ¿qué es normal en cas he? – pregunto Dean a modo de broma

No empieces Dean – contesto Sam un poco irritado

Vamos no te molestes, sabes que no lo digo en serio, pero dime, ¿a cuantos chicos de 17 años conoces que tengan las habilidades de cas he? – Dijo Dean 

Ya sabes que Castiel es especial – contesto Sam, restándole importancia al asunto, desde que tenía memoria, era capaz de recordar todas las cosas que su hermano pequeño Castiel podía hacer y que ellos no, de echo nadie que él conociera, podía hacer las cosas que Castiel hacia y por ello su padre se lo había llevado en la última cacería, según Dean, su padre quería tener los sentidos mejorados de Castiel a su disposición en caso de que algo pasara, lo que ponía aun mas furioso a Sam para con su padre, desde que las habilidades de Castiel se hicieron más fuertes y fáciles de controlar para él, su padre lo arrastraba a todas las cacerías.

En efecto Castiel era más rápido y más fuerte que cualquier niño de 17 años, incluso a veces mas fuerte que el mismo Dean, podía ver y escuchar cosas que las demás personas no podían y por eso Sam sentía que su padre trataba a su Hermanito como a otra arma en su arsenal, como otra escopeta que carga y dispara para luego dejarla tirada en el maletero del Impala .

No pongas esa cara – dijo Dean sacándolo de sus pensamientos 

No pongo ninguna cara – contesto Sam a la defensiva 

Claro que sí, siempre pones cara de estreñido cuando piensas en Papá y su decisión de poner a Cas a cazar.

Es un niño Dean – dijo Sam, comenzando a molestarse con su hermano mayor

Es un cazador, nosotros éramos más jóvenes cuando comenzamos y ni siquiera podemos hacer todo lo que hace Cas – dijo Dean 

Y ese era el tema de muchas de sus discusiones, ¿Por qué Castiel tenía todas esas habilidades y ellos no? Eran hermanos, al fin y al cabo, hubo incluso un tiempo en que Sam cuestiono que Castiel fuera Winchester o incluso humano, con las cosas que veía a diario dudaría hasta de su sombra. Aquello hizo que se ganara un fuerte golpe por parte de Dean en el rostro y a un Castiel con un feo corte en el brazo que se hizo el mismo con un cuchillo de plata para probar que era humano, aun recordaba las palabras de aquel niño de 8 años: “estoy sangrando Sam y me duele… ¿eso me hace humano verdad?, ¿verdad que sí?” Dean al ver a su hermano ensangrentado se olvido del enojo que sentía por Sam en esos momentos y fue a tratar el auto corte en el brazo de su hermano menor. Dean le hizo a Castiel prometerle que nunca volvería a hacer algo así, que el era su hermano sin importar que dijera la gente, le aseguro que el recordaba a su madre llevarlo en su vientre y sujetarlo en sus brazos cuando nació en la sala del hospital en donde se encontraban, Sam por su parte solo reacciono cuando Castiel comenzó a llorar y a preguntarle a Dean que por que Sam no lo quería, cuando Dean no contesto, Sam recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de sus hermanos y abrazo a Castiel con todas sus fuerzas, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez hasta que el también comenzó a llorar, por la culpa y la pena de haber echo sufrir a su hermanito con sus palabras, Castiel siendo el niño que era, lo perdono de inmediato, pero Dean siguió molesto por bastante más tiempo. 

Lo sé – dijo Sam al cabo de un tiempo – pero tu sabes que me molesta que papá trate a Castiel como una herramienta.

Eso no es cierto – contesto Dean, claramente llegando al límite de la paciencia.

Entonces como explicas que se haya largado y dejado a Castiel en esa casa donde lo encontramos, Dean, Castiel estaba herido y papá lo dejo, esperando que tal vez nosotros lo encontráramos, mientras él perseguía al monstruo que mato a mamá.

Papá confiaba en que lo encontraríamos, además Cas se habría curado solo pasado el tiempo – contesto Dean con desdén

¡Ese es exactamente el problema Dean! – dijo Sam elevando la voz- ¿y que va a pasar cuando Castiel no pueda curarse? ¿Piensas que papá dejaría escapar a esa criatura si tuviera que elegir entre Castiel y la oportunidad de matarla?

No digas eso Sam – dijo Dean – papá se preocupa por nosotros.

Deja que te ponga en duda – comento Sam mirando por la ventana del auto para dar por finalizada la conversación, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era pelear con su hermano mayor y menos por su padre.

Sam – dijo Dean tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente – Vamos Sammy, no te pongas así

¿Por qué siempre están discutiendo? - dijo una voz proveniente del asiento trasero del Impala 

Cas, amigo, bienvenido a la tierra de los vivos – dijo Dean feliz de que su hermano menor recuperara la conciencia 

Castiel – Dijo Sam - ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

Sanando – respondió Castiel, incorporándose en el asiento para poder mirar mejor a sus hermanos mayores – Sam, que estás haciendo aquí – comento – por que estamos en el auto, Dean ¿Dónde está papá?

Bueno, por qué estoy aquí es una larga historia – dijo Sam – y con respecto a papá pensábamos que tu podías contestar mejor a esa pregunta.

Cas, ¿Quién te hizo esa herida? – pregunto Dean, pero no recibió respuesta – Cas, hey, ¿estas con nosotros o no? 

Castiel ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Sam preocupado por el repentino silencio de su hermano - ¿Castiel? ¿Cas? 

Papá – dijo Castiel después de un rato 

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con papá? ¿recordaste algo? – pregunto Dean, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera 

No, el que me hizo esto – comenzó Castiel – el que me hirió, fue papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo, espero les agrade  
> comentarios son bienvenidos :)


	3. Sangre de mi sangre (parte 1)

Motel 

Haber Cas – comenzó Dean una vez los 3 hermanos se acomodaron en el motel donde pasarían la noche.

Castiel les comento que aquel que lo había lastimado fue John, su padre, pero eso era imposible, según Dean, claro estaba, Sam por su lado ya no sabía que pensar.

Explícame nuevamente, como es eso de que papá fue el que te lastimo, eso es imposible – exclamo Dean.

No tanto – comento Castiel – me refiero a que era papá, pero no lo era, por lo menos no como se supone.

Cas – dijo Dean tocándose en puente de la nariz en una clara señal de que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite – podrías cortar tu mierda psíquica y decir claramente que fue lo que paso

Dean – lo llamo Sam desde donde estaba sentado junto Castiel en el sillón del motel tratando su brazo herido, Dean podía ser el mejor hermano del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de la familia, perdía un poco el sentido y podía decir cosas muy hirientes, sobre todo a sus hermanos.

No es ninguna “mierda psíquica” – contesto Castiel – es lo que vi, ese demonio de ojos amarillos, poseyó a papá por un momento, lo suficiente para dejarme fuera del juego, luego se marchó y papá fue tras él.

Espera Cas – dijo Sam - ¿demonio? ¿En serio? 

Bueno – comento Castiel – eso es lo que creo que era, nunca he visto a un monstruo o espíritu como esa… cosa, su rostro Sam, era horrible, como quemado por fuego, pero mil veces peor…yo…yo no sé cómo describirlo.

Hey – dijo Sam, terminando de vendar el brazo de Castiel y posando su mano en la cabeza de su hermano – no es tu culpa Cas, esa cosa…demonio o lo que sea, es más fuerte, y eso queda claro por la herida que te hizo, pero no entiendo una cosa, si ese…demonio, controlo a papá para que te lastimara, ¿Por qué no termino el trabajo? Y ¿Cómo papá salió de su control? 

La verdad es que no lo sé, Sam, Dean… yo no lo sé – la voz de Castiel se fue apagando a medida que hablaba.

No te preocupes Cas – dijo por fin Dean, acercándose a sus hermanos y abrazando a Castiel, Dean solo abrazaba a sus hermanos – ahora estamos los 3, encontraremos a papá y entre los 4 destruiremos a esa cosa, monstruo o demonio.

Dean – dijo Castiel casi en un sollozo – lo siento, lo siento 

Shhhh, tranquilo hermanito – trato de tranquilizarlo Dean – todo va a estar bien ¿cierto Sam?

Claro que sí, vamos ven aquí – dijo Sam abriendo sus brazos, a lo cual Castiel soltándose de Dean, abrazo a Sam aun con más fuerza – tranquilo. Shhh todo va a estar bien.

Dean miraba como Sam trataba de consolar a su hermano más pequeño. Una imagen que había visto muchas veces cuando eran más jóvenes, los 3 abrazados tratando de controlar a un Castiel que lloraba por que los otro niños lo llamaban raro o se metían con él solo por el placer de hacer daño.

Así se quedaron por un rato hasta que el celular de Dean comenzó a sonar, se separó de sus hermanos y contesto 

¿Diga? – contesto Dean – Bobby, sí, claro 

Hey, ¿estas más tranquilo? – le pregunto Sam a Castiel, mientras Dean hablaba con Bobby 

Sí, eso creo, gracias Sam – contesto Castiel secándose en rostro de las lagrimas 

Si de acuerdo, adiós Bobby – finalizo Dean la llamada.

Mejor ¿Cas? – pregunto Dean al ver que sus hermanos ya no estaban abrazados

Si, Dean… ¿era bobby? – pregunto Castiel

Sí, lo siento chicos, pero papá va a tener que esperar un poco – comento Dean

¿Qué? – preguntaron Sam y Castiel al mismo tiempo 

Bobby tiene la pista sobre un nido de vampiros a dos pueblos de aquí, así que quiere que le echemos un vistazo – dijo Dean 

Pero – comenzó Sam 

A mí tampoco me gusta la idea – dijo Dean, terminando con la protesta de Sam- pero somos los cazadores más cercanos, además no por el momento no tenemos ninguna pista sobre el paradero de papá.

No me gustan los vampiros – comento Castiel.

Lo sé Cas – dijo Dean sonriendo, ya que la forma en que lo dijo sonó muy infantil – pero Bobby nos lo pidió, y ya saben que no podemos negarnos a él, así que iré a preparar el auto, ustedes ordenen esto – hizo un gesto señalando las cosas que sobraron del kit de primeros auxilios - y nos vemos afuera – termino saliendo de la habitación 

Ya lo oíste – dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y comenzando a ordenar.

Pero Sam – dijo Castiel imitando las acciones de Sam- los vampiros… bueno ellos y yo…

Esa vez fue diferente Cas- dijo Sam acercándose a Castiel – ahora estamos los 3, todo estará bien.

Si, lo sé, lo siento – dijo Castiel 

No te preocupes, y ahora vámonos, o Dean se ira sin nosotros – dijo Sam tomando el bolso de viaje ya preparado y saliendo de la habitación 

Sabes muy bien que él jamás haría eso – dijo Castiel, siguiendo a Sam 

Sam solo sonrió, por supuesto que Dean jamás los dejaría 

Vamos señoritas tenemos un nido de vampiros que cazar – dijo Dean ya dentro del auto

Dean, alguien podría escucharte – lo reprendió Sam, subiendo en el asiento del copiloto

Porque yo no puedo ir en frente – se quejó Castiel, subiendo en el asiento de pasajeros

Cuando seas mayor cas – dijo Sam a modo de broma.

Castiel solo puso los ojos en blanco, Dean puso en marcha el auto y se dirigieron hasta el pueblo que les señalo Bobby 

Cas? – pregunto Dean, mirando por el retrovisor a su hermano que desde que salieron no había dicho ni una palabra – si estas molesto por dejar la búsqueda de papá, lo entiendo amigo, de veras que sí, pero esto de tratamiento silencioso ya lo habíamos tratado antes.

No es por eso Dean-repuso Castiel- es solo que… bueno, ya sabes que no me gustan los vampiros, sobre todo la forma en la que quieren desgarrarme el cuello cada vez que nos topamos con alguno.

Todos los vampiros quieren arrancarnos el cuello Cas – dijo Dean, sonriéndole a su hermano.

Sí, pero a ti no te dicen que tu sangre huele diferente o que es lo más “delicioso que han probado en años”, estúpidos vampiros, me ponen de nervios – dijo Castiel apretando los puños

Cas – intervino Sam – entiendo cómo te sientes pero...

No Sam – lo corto Castiel – no lo entiendes, tú no eres el fenómeno de la familia 

¡HEY!- le llamo la atención Dean – no le hables así a tu hermano mayor, pero sobre todo no digas esas cosas de ti mismo, Cas, ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

Si – dijo Castiel con un suspiro – lo siento Sam no quise gritarte 

Tranquilo amigo – dijo Sam, volteándose en su asiento para mirar a Castiel – prometo que le cortare la cabeza a todo aquel vampiro que haga algún comentario como ese.

Castiel le sonrío a Sam, aceptando su promesa, pues sabía que su hermano la cumpliría, ellos siempre se cumplían lo que se prometían.

Y así, mientras el ruido del Impala llenaba el ambiente los 3 hermanos siguieron su camino hacia una nueva cacería. 

 

 

TBC

 

 

\--------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

gracias a todos los lectores que le dan un minuto de su tiempo a este fic :)  
comentarios y kudos son mas que bienvenidos <3


	4. Sangre de mi sangre parte 2

Advertencia : el capitulo contiene ligero Non-Con 

 

 

 

PVO Castiel

Escucho una voz que me llama, desesperada y ¿con miedo?, ¿pero miedo de que?

Me siento ligero, como si flotara, pero el cuerpo me pesa, mis manos están atadas una a cada lado.

No entiendo que sucede, intento abrir los ojos, ¿Cuándo los cerré?, dejo escapar un gemido la voz que me llama se vuelve mas fuerte, y a ella se le suma otra, más suave pero igual de desesperada

¡¡Cas!!, Cas!! ¡¡Abre los ojos, Vamos Cas!! - grita la voz – yo la conozco, mis hermanos Sam y Dean 

D…n – intento hablar, pero tengo la garganta seca

¡¡Cas!!, gracias a dios, vamos amigo abre los ojos – esa voz es la de Sam 

S…am - dios, siento arena en la garganta – que... donde – mi cerebro no quiere cooperar, maldición por que estoy tan mareado 

Cas, he, no… no te muevas, ¿vale? – por que la voz de Dean suena … es eso miedo?

Dean que está pasando, donde estamos – dios como le costaba hablar 

Vampiros, Cas, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Dean 

No, mareado, débil, no puedo … hablar mucho – es todo lo que conseguí decir 

Cas, lo siento, pero estas débil por que los vampiros se han estado alimentando de ti – dijo Sam 

De mi … mi sangre, ¿especial? – debí saberlo, pensé para mi mismo, por eso no quería este trabajo.

Fin PVO

Pero miren quien decidió unirse a la fiesta – dijo una nueva voz desde lo que parecía ser la puerta del lugar donde Sam, Cas y Dean se encontraban atrapados 

ahhh jovencito – dijo acercándose a Castiel – tu si que has sido un deleite 

Aléjate de él, maldito- grito Dean tratando de liberarse de sus amarras 

Ahh, pero por qué haría algo así, cuando es tan delicioso – dijo el vampiro lamiendo la herida que cas tenia en el cuello, desde donde el vampiro se había esta alimentando 

N…o, No… - fue todo lo que Castiel consiguió decir, aún estaba débil, no sabía cuanta sangre había perdido, pero debía de ser mucha.

Shhh – lo trato de calmar el vampiro – no pasa nada pequeño, tranquilo – le decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza da Castiel como si fuera un niño.

¡¡Aleja tus manos de él maldito enfermo!! – Grito Dean, se podía sentir el odio hacia ese ser que estaba junto a su hermano pequeño y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sam estaba trabajando en sus amarras con un pequeño cuchillo “bendito seas Sam”- pensó Dean 

Tus hermanos están mirando, pequeño – le susurro el vampiro a Castiel en el oído y procedió a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja hasta hacerla sangrar, Castiel dejo escapar un ligero quejido, el vampiro sonrió para sí y luego lamio la sangre que salió de la herida.

Maldito pervertido – siseo Dean entre dientes – cuando salga de aquí voy a arrancarte la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Eso si sales de aquí querido – le dijo a Dean, por encima del hombro de Castiel- pero por ahora tendrás que contentarte con ver como dejo seco a tu hermanito.

De un solo movimiento el vampiro expuso el ya lastimado cuello de Castiel y clavo sus colmillos.

Castiel dejo escapar un grito de dolor, pero que no duro mucho, pues estaba muy cansado y débil.

Cas, Cas, mírame, Cas mírame – pedía Dean 

Dean … De…an – Alcanzo a articular Castiel, antes de que un profundo dolor atravesara su cuerpo, su boca de abrió en un grito insonoro.

El vampiro lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa ensangrentada de Castiel, posando sus manos en el abdomen del mas joven, para luego bajar hasta el borde del pantalón de Castiel. 

¡¡Maldito!!, deja de tocarlo – grito Dean, al tiempo que veía como Sam estaba a punto de liberarse de sus ataduras.

El vampiro dejo de beber de Castiel, pero sin soltarlo clavo sus ojos en Dean.

Mmmm, creo que voy a tener que declinar tu petición– dijo mientras introducía su mano en los pantalones de un apenas consiente Castiel- además que te importa, ni siquiera son hermanos de verdad.

¿de que estas hablando degenerado? Castiel es mi hermano – dijo Dean. Sam ya estaba casi libre.

Pues de que los hermanos, sanguíneos – aclaro el vampiro- tienen, como dirías…un olor característico – continúo retirando su mano para señalar a Dean y a Cas – ustedes dos no lo tiene, tu y el grandote de allí...si - dijo apuntando a Sam – pero en este niño ese olor es diferente, más puro.

Tu hermano el grandote huele a polvo y ceniza, no es de mi gusto, sin ofender – dijo el vampiro alejándose de Castiel por primera vez caminado hacia Dean. 

Sam aprovecho esto para dar un ultimo tirón a sus amarras y por fin liberarse, viendo que toda la atención del vampiro estaba ahora centrada en Dean, Sam busco una de sus armas que estaban olvidadas en un rincón.

Sabes – dijo Dean, tratando de distraer al vampiro, ganado tiempo para Sam – creo que tanta sangre se te subió al cerebro, Castiel es mi hermano y ya estoy arto de que todos los de tu especie se crean con el derecho de decir lo contrario, cada uno de ustedes dice que la sangre de Cas esto… la sangre de Cas esto otro, ya estoy harto.

Ahhh pero mmmmm... Dean…cierto, pues mira Dean – dijo el vampiro acariciando el rostro de Dean quien no se atrevió a moverse por miedo de delatar a Sam – si todo el mundo lo dice ¿no crees que sea verdad? 

No me vengas con asuntos filosóficos monstruo – dijo Dean con veneno.

No… nada de filosofía, es la verdad, su sangre es especial, las heridas que le hice ayer ya están casi curadas, ¿no te parece eso raro?, tu hermanito es especial, tú – dijo oliendo a Dean en un gesto exagerado – no tanto… aunque el grandote – dijo el vampiro al oído de Dean – tiene algo oscuro en su sangre… deberías chequiarlo, un consejo de amigos.

Tú no eres mi amigo, de echo … ya estás muerto – dijo Dean 

Ahhh otra vez la broma de los vampiros y los no vivientes – dijo el vampiro 

No es una broma – dijo Dean a la vez que de un solo golpe Sam decapito al vampiro, cabeza y cuerpo cayeron en dos direcciones diferentes 

Ya era hora – dijo Dean a lo que Sam pasaba por sobre el cuerpo inerte del vampiro y soltaba a Dean de sus amarras

Créeme - dijo Sam – yo también lo sentí como una maldita eternidad 

Una vez libre Dean se acerco a donde estaba Castiel, con la ayuda de Sam soltaron sus amarras, el cuerpo inconsciente se dejo caer, pero Dean lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo 

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Sam

Vivo – contesto Dean – pero débil, será mejor que lo llevemos con Bobby, hay podrá descansar y recuperarse

Si, de acuerdo, salgamos de aquí – dijo Sam, machete en mano - ¿te lo puedes tu solo? 

Claro – dijo Dean cargando a Castiel en sus brazos – aunque no me gusta lo liviano que esta 

Ok, eso luego, primero vámonos de aquí – dijo Sam, abriendo la puerta del almacén donde estaban, afuera ya era de día - creo que no hay problemas, aun no puedo creer que un solo vampiro nos haya puesto tantos problemas – dijo Sam saliendo con Dean detrás de él

No quiero admitirlo, pero el Hijo de perra era astuto – dijo Dean – vamos por este lado, el Impala no debería estar lejos.

sin embargo, Dean no podía dejar de pensar en las ultimas palabras del Vampiro, él sabia que Castiel era especial, ¿pero que quiso decir con lo de Sam? ¿acaso ninguno de sus hermanos era normal?, No... debía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tal vez hablar con Bobby le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, pero por ahora la prioridad era la seguridad de sus hermanos.

había fallado en su deber de hermano mayor...

no volvería a pasar 

 

 

TBC 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a tod@s por leer... kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos :)


	5. Recuperación

Cuando Castiel despertó, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, al girar su cabeza se percato de que reconocía esa habitación

bobby – dijo en un susurro.

Cas! - la voz de Sam llego desde la puerta – por fin despertaste

Sam – lo saludo Castiel - ¿que paso? ¿por que estamos donde Bobby?

Cas, ¿que es lo que recuerdas? - le pregunto Sam, sentándose en el borde de la cama

Castiel cerro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado los días anteriores, pero los recuerdos eran borrosos, lo que le pareció extraño, por lo general él tenia muy buena memoria, pero ahora, al tratar de recordar, solo sentía un intenso dolor.

Dolor.

Un vampiro – dijo por fin al cabo de un rato - una emboscada?

Si – contesto Sam tomando la mano de castiel – lo siento Cas, el vampiro nos tomo por sorpresa, nos dejo inconsciente.  
Cuando desperté, aquel vampiro se estaba dando un festín contigo, Dean también estaba atado y lo único que podía hacer era amenazar a aquel sujeto.

No tienes que disculpare Sam – dijo cas apretando la mano de su hermano.

Como te encuentras? - le pregunto Sam

cansado, confundido – contesto castiel - un poco sediento

espera, te traeré algo y le diré a Dean que ya estas despierto – dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación

\----------------------------------- En el primer piso --------------------------------------------

Dean – dijo Sam bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Dean y Bobby estaban conversando - Cas ya despertó 

De verdad – Dijo Dean poniéndose de pie – iré a verlo 

Espera, Dean – lo detuvo Sam- llevale un poco de agua, esta sediento.

No me extraña – dijo Bobby – despues de que ese vampiro lo dejara casi seco, voy a prepararle algo ligero de comer, ustedes dos idjits, salgan de mi cocina y bajan a cuidar a su hermano, los llamare cuando este lista.

No quieres que te ayude – pregunto Sam -

que parte de “los llamare cuando este lista”, no entendiste – dijo Bobby en su típico modo gruño   
ok, ok – dijo Dean, levantando las manos en son de paz – tranquilo abuelo, vamos sammy

no soy tu abuelo – Grito Bobby, cuando los chicos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras

\------------------------------------------- En el Segundo piso --------------------------------------------

¿Cas recuerda algo? - pregunto Dean 

no mucho – dijo Sam – un esta débil y confundido en su mayoría

mmmm – fue todo lo que respondió Dean

¿por que, pasa algo? - pregunto Sam

no nada – dijo Dean al tiempo que llegaban a la habitación en donde estaba Castiel

Dean - dijo castiel cuando vio a su hermano mayor entrar por la puerta, seguido de Sam

hey!!hermanito, me alegro de verte despierto, no sabes el susto que me diste – dijo Dean sentándose en una silla que habia en el cuarto 

Sam rodeo la cama y ayudo a Cas a tomar una posición en donde pudiera quedar semi sentado 

Lo siento Dean – contesto Castiel – no era mi intencion ser capturado por un vampiro y servir de plato principal 

pero mira – dijo Sam sentandose nuevamente en la cama – su sarcasmo esta de vuelta, eso es una buena señal ¿no?

Ja … ja … muy gracioso sammy, pero Cas – dijo Dean, su voz se volvió mas seria – yo de verdad … 

no tienes que disculpare Dean, Sam ya lo hizo y la verdad es que no me gusta cuando lo hacen – dijo Castiel, con un deje de cansancio – somo cazadores, y a veces estas cosas pasan, lo importante es que estamos bien.

Yo debía cuidarte, a los dos – dijo Dean 

Dean – dijo Sam – ya basta, no sigas castigandote, estas cosas, como dijo Cas, pasan… lo importante es que no pasen tan seguido, por que dejame decir que lo ultimo que necesito en mi vida es a otro vampiro pervertido toqueteando a mi hermano menor.

¿que? - pregunto Castiel.

Tú, no lo recuerdas – dijo Dean, acomodándose en la silla- bueno… digamos que ese vampiro tenia cero respeto por el espacio personal.

Él… acaso...él … - comenzo a decir castiel.

no. no… - lo tranquilizo Sam - Dean lo distrajo lo suficiente para que yo pudiera liberarme y asi cortarle la cabeza, te lo juro Cas, no paso nada grave.

Pero él me toco - dijo Castiel, apretando las sabanas de la cama – no me gusta que me toquen.

Lo sé – dijo Dean , con un tono de culpabilidad.

Quiero una ducha – dijo Castiel de forma automática.

Que tal mejor un baño – propuso Sam – no creo que tengas fuerzas suficientes para permanecer tanto tiempo de pie 

aunque sea un Baño – intervino Dean- por lo menos uno de nosotros entrara contigo, tampoco quiero que te duermas en el agua o algo así.

No soy un niño – dijo Castiel, no quería enojarse con sus hermanos, pero al enterarse de lo que el vampiro hizo o intento hacer le estaba poniendo los nervios al limite. 

O entra uno de nosotros contigo – dijo Dean en un tono que no daba lugar a debates – o esperas a que estés en mejores condiciones, tu eliges 

castiel dejo escapar un suspiro y cerro los ojos cansado, finalmente habló

esperare a estar mejor – a castiel no le gustaba la idea de esperar, pero era mejor que estar desnudo en frente de alguien, aunque fuera uno de sus hermanos.

Ok – dijo Dean juntando las manos – asunto sanjado, ahora duerme un poco, bobby esta haciendo comida, cuando este lista te la traeremos 

Ok- dijo castiel,Sam lo ayudo a volver a recostarse – Sam, Dean – dijo antes de que sus hermanos salieran de la habitacion – Gracias 

de nada cas – dijo Sam con una leve sonrisa 

no agradezcas – Dijo Dean – eres mi hermano.

Castiel al verse nuevamente solo intento recordar lo que había sucedido, pero nada llegaba a su mente, solo esa incomoda sensación de dolor segador que sintió cuando el vampiro se estaba alimentando de él, era como si ademas de su sangre, estuviera alimentándose de algo mas, algo mas poderoso, pero no podía distinguir que era, tal vez ¿aquello que no hacia especial?, ¿aquello que lo hacia diferente a sus hermanos?.

Con estos pensamientos en la mente Castiel se quedo dormido, pero sus sueños estaban llenos de recuerdos de una vida, junto a Sam , Dean y Bobby.  
Pero otra vida, una vida muy parecida en detalles pequeños pero muy diferente en otros.  
Castiel intento no darles importancia, tal vez solo era un efecto de lo cansado que estaba.  
Al final esos recuerdos se desvanecieron, reemplazados por sueños de esta vida que conocía, que le era suya y que por alguna extraña razón, sentía que merecía.

 

 

TBC

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Gracias por leer .. kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :)


	6. Sueños

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde el accidente con el vampiro y Castiel ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Sin embargo los hermanos no querían arriesgarse a alguna recaída por parte del menor, aunque Castiel les aseguró una y mil veces de que ya se encontraba bien. Sin embargo Sam alego de que no había razón para apresurar el regreso a la carretera, debían seguir investigando el paradero de su padre y para eso debían para en un sitio seguro para recopilar información, y que sitio más seguro que la casa de Bobby.

El anciano al principio se quejó de que su casa no era un motel, pero luego de arreglar el problema de suministros haciendo que Dean fuera al pueblo más cercano, bobby acepto que los tres hermanos se quedaran en su casa el tiempo necesario.

-Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien Cas – pregunto Sam levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Por milésima vez Sam – dijo Castiel con tono cansado- estoy perfecto.

-Oye no te molestes es solo que, bueno sé que tú no eres de dormir mucho, pero te he escuchado en las noches y creo que deberías intentar dormir más de lo común, o más de lo que es común para ti – señalo Sam

-Perdón Sam - contesto Castiel – no estoy molesto es solo que, ya estoy un poco cansado de que me pregunten cada 5 minutos como estoy, y sobre lo otro, lo intento, de verdad lo intento es solo que… 

-Solo que Cas – dijo Sam – vamos confía en mí. ¿Hay algo que te moleste? ¿Algo te duele?

-No Sam, es solo – comenzó Castiel- es que últimamente he estado teniendo sueños.

-¿Sueños? – Pregunto Sam extrañado – todos tenemos sueños Cas, no es nada del otro mundo

-Si lo sé, es que de alguna manera no se sienten sueños – dijo Castiel 

-A que te refieres Cas, explícamelo – Dijo Sam, olvidando totalmente el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Bueno – comenzó Castiel – se sienten más como recuerdos, a veces estas tú y Dean, Bobby, papá y a veces mamá, pero no son exactamente ustedes.

Al ver que Sam no hacia ningún comentario Castiel continúo.

-Es como si fueran otras versiones de ustedes, Dean es más serio y distante, a veces me grita y peleamos, pero después me doy cuenta de que no es conmigo con quien discute, si no con una versión más adulta de mí, sueño con cosas que no han pasado y con gente que nunca he conocido, ayer precisamente soñé con esa versión más adulta de mí, había una mujer pelirroja, una bruja creo, me lanzo un hechizo y sentía mucho calor,rabia, ira, luego estaba frente a Dean…y …yo…Sam

-Hey… Cas- dijo Sam, tratando de calmar a Castiel- no es necesario que me lo cuentes, además fue solo un sueño, lo que sea que hayas visto no fue realidad.  
-Pero se veía tan real Sam –dijo Castiel al borde de las lágrimas. 

Sam se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a Castiel.

-Tranquilo Cas, tu nunca serias capas de lastimarnos, ni a mí ni a Dean – dijo Sam, mientras trataba de calmar a Castiel, quien para ese momento ya estaba llorando en los brazos de su hermano- Le has dicho algo de esto a Dean?

-No…yo…no… quiero que piense mal de mí – dijo Castiel entre lágrimas.

-Cas – comenzó Sam tomando el rostro de Castiel en sus manos para que éste pudiera verlo a los ojos- Dean jamás pensaría mal de ti, jamás, me entiendes.

Al ver que Castiel no contestaba Sam lo abrazo aún más fuerte – Dean te ama Cas, jamás pensaría mal de ti y menos por un estúpido sueño sin sentido.

-También soñé contigo, una vez – dijo Cas sujetando la camisa de Sam, como si temiera que después de lo que iba a decir, su hermano lo dejara – la primera noche después de que desperté, soñé contigo, estabas en un hospital, te veías cansado, Dean también estaba ahi, no tuvo que decir nada para saber estabas así por culpa mía. 

-Cas, son solo sueños – repitió Sam – no tienes por qué sentirte así.

-Es que…Sam – dijo Castiel separándose de Sam – lo peor no es las cosas que hice, o que esa versión más adulta de mi hizo.

Entonces que es Cas, vamos confía en mi – le dijo Sam limpiando las lágrimas de Castiel con su mano.

-Cada vez que tú o Dean me miraban- comenzó Castiel – no es como me estas mirando ahora, o como Dean me mira, es una mirada fría, es…es como si… como si no fuéramos familia, como…como si yo no fuera su hermano.

-Cas – dijo Sam, pero se vio interrumpido por Dean que en esos momentos venían llegado de sus compras.

-Hey chicos… - comenzó a saludar Dean, pero al ver el rostro de Castiel, su instinto de hermano mayor se activó- ¿Cas estas bien, te pasa algo? ¿Sam?  
-Cas – dijo Sam, sin contestarle a Dean – será mejor que también se lo digas a él.

¿Decirme que? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – volvió a preguntar Dean un poco más molesto. Sam no se molestó por el tono de Dean, ya que su enojo no era con ellos, si no con algo que estaba haciendo sufrir a su hermano menor y él no podía hacer nada.

Dean…yo – comenzó Castiel tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya, le relato lo mismo que le había contado con anterioridad a Sam, afortunadamente ninguno de sus hermanos lo interrumpió y cuando sentía que su garganta se cerraba y le impedía seguir hablando, Sam apretaba su mano, para hacerle ver de que aun estaba ahí.

Cuando termino de hablar, ninguno de sus dos hermanos dijo nada, principalmente porque Sam estaba esperando la reacción de Dean.

-por favor Dean – dijo Castiel- di algo... lo que sea.. Pero di algo... Dean, yo… yo lo siento… 

-desde cuándo – dijo Dean interrumpiendo a Castiel

-He?- pregunto Castiel al no entender la pregunta de Dean

-desde cuando has estado teniendo estos sueños, recuerdos o lo que sea- aclaro Dean

-comenzaron la noche después de que desperté del ataque del vampiro – contesto Castiel evitando mirar a Dean a los ojos.

-crees que estén relacionados? – comento Dean

-no lo sé – contesto Castiel- es verdad que cuando el vampiro se estaba alimentando de mi, sentí.. Algo…

\- que cosa – volvió a interrumpir Dean

-no lo sé – fue la respuesta de Castiel, quien cada vez se sentía mas angustiado frente a las constantes preguntas de Dean – solo que dolió mas de lo normal, como si además de mi sangre, estuviera succionando algo más.

-¿algo más? – Exclamo Dean – vamos Cas se mas especifico.

-no … puedo… Dean, yo… lo siento, pero no lo sé… - Castiel ya no soporto la presion de sentir que estaba decepcionando a su hermano – yo …ojala supiera que es lo que me pasa, ojala… ojala dejara de ser un monstruo … yo.. yo…

Pero no puedo seguir hablando, los brazos de Dean lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo y por segunda vez ese dia, Castiel se encontro llorando en los brazos de uno de sus hermanos.

-lo siento Dean, lo siento… lo siento – lloraba castiel, incapas de controlarse.

No tienes nada de que disculparte por que no has hecho nada malo cas – trato de consolarlo Dean, pero castiel solo escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de su hermano y se dejo perder en el momento.

-no debes lamentar nada, porque tú, mi hermano, el que está ahora en mis brazos llorando por algo que no ha hecho, es el ser mas bueno que he conocido, cas, sea lo que sea que signifiquen esos sueños, lo averiguaremos juntos – dean tomo por los hombros a castiel lo separo de él para poder verlo a la cara – no importa lo que sean o lo que creas que sean, el Cas que conozco jamás nos lastimaría, en esta vida o en otra, jamás lastimaría a lo seres que quiere y menos a su familia, Cas, confía en mi cuando te digo que lo que vez en esos sueños no son más que eso.

-lo vez Cas – comento Sam quien había estado mirando la escena en silencio – a estas alturas deberías tenernos más en consideración, te amamos y aunque sientas que tus habilidades te hacen diferente de nosotros, por nuestra parte tu siempre serás nuestro hermanito menor.

-no me llames hermanito, Sam –dijo Castiel tratando de sonreír, a veces se le olvidaba el gran corazón que poseían sus dos hermanos.

\- terminaron? – Pregunto Bobby desde la entrada del comedor – no quería interrumpir esta exhibición de amor fraternal, pero creo que tengo una pista sobre tu padre, o más bien se de alguien que podría saber algo. 

\- Bobby – dijo Sam – estás seguro?

\- no he hablado con ella hace meses – comento Bobby- pero si alguien sabe algo sobre alguien pues esa es Ellen.

\- Ellen? – pregunto Dean

\- Si – dijo Bobby- su esposo era cazador, cuando murió ella se retiro, pero maneja un bar en una de las carreteras cerca de Kansas, sirve como punto de encuentro para cazadores de la zona y circula información, por eso creo que si alguien ha visto a John, seguramente Ellen haya oído algo. 

-Ok – Dijo Dean – al parecer es hora de volver a la carretera.

\- Dean – dijo Castiel, tratando de secarce las lagrimas del rostro – creas que sea prudente que yo valla con ustedes?

\- que quieres decir con eso – pregunto Sam.

\- pues – comenzó castiel 

-pues nada – lo corto Dean , te vienes con nosotros y punto, no voy a dejar que nada nos separe ahora que tenemos una pista sobre papá, asi que vallan a armar los bolsos por que saldremos dentro de una hora y Cas, continuaremos esta conversación en su momento.

\- Si dean – dijo Castiel, pues sabia que no servia de nada dicutir con su hermano

\- Vamos Cas – dijo Sam tomandolo de un hombro y guiándolo hasta su habitación para preparar todo.

Una vez Dean se vio libre de la presencia de sus hermanos, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón mas cercano 

-no quiero ser entrometido chico – comento Bobby – pero que era todo eso de hace un rato.

-Cas… sus habilidades, creo que se están saliendo de control Bobby y yo – dijo dean pasándose una mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio – yo no se si sea capaz de ayudarlo.

\- entonces debo asumir que aun no has hablado con Sam sobre lo que te comento ese Vampiro? – se aventuro a peguntar Bobby.

-no – dijo dean – Bobby que puedo hacer?

-pues lo que has hecho hasta ahora me parece lo más correcto – dijo Bobby

-y eso que vendría siento – exclamo dean 

-pues un buen hermano- contesto el anciano- muchacho, eres el mejor hermano mayor que conozco, diablos has sido mas padre para eso dos chicos que el mismo John, asi que si alguien los puede ayudar eres tú, sobre los poderes de Castiel, el tiempo dirá y sobre Sam, tal vez no sea nada y el vampiro solo quería meterse en tu cabeza.

\- puede que tengas razón – comento Dean

-pues claro que la tengo – dijo Bobby dándole una palmada en el hombro al mayor de los winchester- y ahora alístate y lárgate de mi casa.

-gracias Bobby – dijo dean sabiendo que las palabras del anciano no estaban llenas de nada mas, sino cariño

\- llámame cuando encuentren a Ellen – dijo Bobby dándole un sobre a Dean, al tiempo que Sam y castiel bajaban por las escaleras ya listos para el viaje - aquí está la dirección y en la carta le explico a Ellen quienes son ustedes y que necesitan, tal vez eso facilite que les ayude. 

\- gracias Bobby – dijo Sam 

\- gracias – dijo también Castiel.

-solo cuídense y encuentren a su padre – comento Bobby.

-lo haremos – dijo Dean , tomando el bolso que le ofrecía Sam- vamos chicos.

Los 3 hermanos abandonaron la casa y se dirigieron a la dirección que les había dado bobby. Esperando por fin tener alguna información sobre su padre y poder al fin reunir a su familia 

 

 

TBC

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nota : muchos cariños y abrazos para castiel en estos últimos capítulos pero no me importa por que se los merece XDD

Comentarios y Kudos son bienvenidos ... 

gracias por leer :)


	7. John

Después de un par de días en la carretera los chicos finalmente llegaron a su destino, según Bobby en ese lugar, Ellen, la dueña podría darles información acerca de su padre y así juntos terminar con la cacería del demonio de ojos amarillos.

-Así que… como quieren hacer esto – pregunto Dean, estacionando el Impala a las afueras del bar

-Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a asaltar el lugar Dean – respondió Sam desde el asiento del copiloto

-Lo digo porque, bueno… estos sujetos son cazadores no? Qué tal si la carta de Bobby no es suficiente- dijo Dean a modo de defensa

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que hablemos con Ellen, tú qué opinas Cas – dijo Sam volteándose en su asiento para dirigirse directamente a Castiel quien iba en el asiento de atrás, pero Castiel parecía no haberlo escuchado, pues estaba con la mirada fija en el Bar que tenían en frente – Cas? – volvió a preguntar Sam, al no obtener respuesta de su hermano menor, miro a Dean de forma preocupada.

-Cas? Hey? – Dijo Dean alargando el brazo por sobre su asiento para colocar su mano en el hombro de Castiel - Cas?! – casi grito Dean moviendo a Castiel firmemente, lo cual ayudo a sacar al más joven de los Winchester del trance en el que aparentemente se encontraba.

-Ya llegamos? – dijo Castiel, dando a entender de que no había escuchado nada de lo que le habían preguntado sus hermanos

-Cas? Estas bien – pregunto preocupado Sam.

-Si, Sam... Porque preguntas?, no deberíamos bajar y buscar a Ellen? – dijo Castiel haciendo ademan de bajar del impala

-Cas, eso mismo te estábamos preguntando – dijo Dean- pero tú… 

-Yo qué? – pegunto Cas

-Pues que estabas mirando fijo por la ventana – dijo Sam- te llamamos pero no contestabas, hasta que Dean te movió no reaccionaste 

-Yo… yo no – Comenzó Castiel

-Tranquilo Cas- dijo Dean al ver que su hermano comenzaba a alterarse – ya estás bien y ahora vamos a buscar pistas para encontrar a papá de acuerdo?

Cas asintió con la cabeza y los 3 hermanos bajaron el auto y se dirigieron al bar, al entrar no se encontraron con nada anormal, de hecho era bastante normal para un lugar en donde se suponía se reunían cazadores para distribuir información sobre caserías y cosas sobrenaturales Sam con paso seguro se abrió paso entre las mesas hasta la barra del Bar, seguido de Castiel y Dean 

-hola- saludo cordialmente- mi nombre es Sam y estos son mis hermanos Castiel y Dean.

– mi nombre es Ash - dijo en hombre detrás de la barra - que puedo hacer por ustedes

\- bueno – dijo Dean sonriente- esperábamos poder hablar con Ellen

-ah, Ellen… - dijo Ash

\- Dean – dijo Castiel 

\- un momento Cas – dijo Dean sin mirar a Castiel 

\- Dean! – Dijo Castiel más urgente están vez, lo que hizo que Dean y Sam se dieran la vuelta para encontrar que su hermano tenía un arma directamente apuntando a su cabeza.

\- Si Dean – dijo la mujer que estaba apuntando a Castiel, junto a ella había una joven que tenia la escopeta dirigida hacia la cabeza de Sam.

\- Ok, señora- dijo Dean levantando las manos- no queremos problemas, solo buscamos información, así que si es tan amable de dejar de apuntar a mi hermano en la cabeza se lo agradecería.

\- por favor – dijo Sam - Bobby nos envía, buscamos información sobre John, John Winchester.

\- ¿Bobby? – Dijo la mujer – como se que no están mintiendo?

\- tengo una carta de su parte – Dijo Dean- si me deja sacarla sin volarme los sesos se la puedo mostrar.

-sácala – ordeno la mujer – pero si intentas algo decorare el techo con tu hermano.

-Eso no es necesario Ellen- dijo una voz detrás de las mujeres – Hola chicos 

-papá? – pregunto Dean 

-Eres de verdad tú? – pregunto Sam, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, la última vez que había hablado con su padre, fue más bien una discusión que termino con él entrando a Stanford y cortando lasos con su familia 

\- Si soy yo hijos- dijo John – por favor Ellen, Jo, bajen las armas para que pueda abrazar a mis hijos

Las mujeres así lo hicieron, Dean fue el primero en abrazar a su padre, después de tanto tiempo por fin volvía a verlo, después de que creía que estaba muerto, lo tenía en frente de él sano y salvo.

-Hola Dean- dijo John abrazando a Dean – has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a tus hermanos 

-Gracias señor – Dijo Dean con una sonrisa, si había algo que hiciera feliz Dean era tener la aprobación de su padre.

-Sam- dijo John soltando a Dean para abrazar a su otro hijo

-Papá – dijo Sam conteniendo las lagrimas- lo lamento, lamento todo lo que dije ese día, por favor perdóname 

-tranquilo hijo – dijo John mirando a Sam a los ojos- todo está bien, y yo, lamento lo de tu novia, de verdad, pero no te preocupes, ahora que estamos reunidos podremos vengarnos de todo el daño que nos ha hecho esa criatura.

-gracias papá – dijo Sam separándose de John.

-Cas? – llamo Dean a Castiel, al ver que su hermano menor no se había movido del lugar donde estaba- no vas a saludar a papá?

-Hola papá – dijo Castiel sin más, no dio ni un solo paso para acercarse a John 

-Cas que… - comenzó Sam, pero fue cortado por su padre.

\- Ellen, Jo, estos son mis hijos, Dean, Sam y … Castiel 

Sam no paso por alto la forma en que John se había detenido antes de introducir a Castiel, miro a Dean, pero al parecer este no lo había notado, pues estaba mirando a la que suponía era Jo, la hija de Ellen, se giro para ver a Castiel, pero este tenía la mirada fija en el piso del Bar, como si la mancha que había en el suelo tuviera los secretos del universo en ella, decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, pero tendría que hablar con Castiel mas adelante, había algo en la actitud de su hermano que no le gustaba.

-Asi que estos son tus hijos- dijo Ellen – yo soy Ellen y esta es mi hija Jo, ya conocieron a Ash- dijo apuntando al joven detrás de la barra, quien les saludo con la mano - lamento lo de las armas, uno no puede estar segura de quien es quien dice ser en este mundo, John no para de hablar de ustedes, sobre todo de ti Dean y de ti Sam, aunque no me habías dicho que tenias un tercer hijo John?

\- soy Castiel señora – dijo Castiel en voz baja, lo que hizo que en Sam aumentaran mas las sospechas de que algo raro estaba pasando.

-Ja! – soltó una carcajada Jo- me gusta este – dijo colocando una mano sobre el pelo de Castiel para revolver su cabello- es educado.

-por favor no haga eso – dijo Castiel alejándose 

-valla- dijo Jo

-discúlpalo – dijo rápidamente Sam – Cas es un poco reacio al contacto 

\- lo siento – se disculpo Jo- no quise hacerte sentir incomodo.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte Jo- dijo John antes de que castiel pudiera decir algo – Sam, Dean por que no van con Ellen y Jo pidan algo de comer y luego vemos que haremos, Castiel y yo iremos a buscar las cosas al Auto.

-Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlas en el bolsillo- dijo Dean sacando las llaves del Impala para pasárselas a John

-jajajaja, tal vez cuando seas mayor – le dijo John a su hijo mayor a modo de broma- vamos Castiel

Castiel siguió a su padre hacia el impala, mientras Dean seguía a Ellen y Jo hacia el Bar.

-Cas? – llamo Sam a Castiel cuando vio que su padre ya no estaba.

\- Luego Sam – dijo Castiel – lo prometo. 

Aquello perturbo aun más a Sam de ser posible, pero decidió confiar en su hermano menor y fue a reunirse con Dean, mientras afuera del Bar, John y Castiel se dirigían al Impala. Cuando llegaron, John sin aviso tomo a castiel por el cuello y lo estampo contra el auto.

-por lo que he notado no les has dicho nada – dijo John apretando el cuello de Castiel, al cual se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar bajo el fuerte agarre se su padre.

\- na…nada – dijo Castiel apenas, sin embargo no trato de soltarse, pues sabía que eso solo sería peor.

\- bien, mas te vale que siga así- dijo John – soltando a Castiel, quien se deslizo usando el auto como apoyo para quedar sentado en el suelo, tratando de regular su respiración

\- Papá por favor- dijo Castiel.

\- no me llames así engendro – fueron las palabras de John- tú no eres mi hijo, ni siquiera sé si eres humano, solo te mantengo a mi lado porque me serás útil para matar a ese hijo de perra de los ojos amarillos, así que en momento en que trates de lastimar a mis hijos o dejes de ser útil será tu fin.

\- yo jamás lastimaría a Sam o a Dean, son mis hermanos – dijo castiel, levantándose y mirando a John, sin embargo su mirada fue desviada por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la mejilla.

\- Sam no es tu hermano – dijo John escupiendo las palabras – Dean no es tu hermano, pero ellos piensan de esa manera hacia ti, ellos se preocupan por ti, incluso te aman, pero crees que eso seguirá siendo así cuando se enteren del monstruo que eres?.

Castiel recordó la conversación que había tenido hace unos días con sus hermanos, él estaba seguro que sus hermanos lo amaban sin importar nada, pero las palabras de John tenían el poder de hacer dudar cada palabra de amor que Sam o Dean le habían dedicado. Bajo la mirada, John tomo la reacción de Castiel como el fin de la conversación.

-Cuando volvamos, actuaras como si nos hubiéramos reconciliado, si Sam o Dean preguntan algo, les dirás que antes del ataque del demonio habíamos tenido una pelea y que te sentías culpable de lo que había sucedido, pero que ahora ya todo estaba bien, entiendes – dijo John mientras sacaba los bolsos de sus hijos del Impala y le lanzaba uno a castiel.

-Si señor – respondió Castiel de forma automática.

Bien- fue todo lo que dijo John comenzando el camino de vuelta hacia el Bar de Ellen.

Castiel lo siguió, sin embargo alcanzo a notar la figura de alguien que había estado escuchando la conversación que había tenido con John y secretamente rezo a cualquier entidad cósmica para que John no se hubiera percatado de que todas sus amenazas habían sido escuchadas por Sam. 

 

 

TBC

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Después de 84 años hay nuevo capitulo , siento la demora, espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen

kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :)


	8. La cruel verdad

Después de la cena, los Winchester se separaron en dos grupos para compartir las habitaciones, a idea de Sam, el se quedaría con Castiel y Dean con su padre, así “podrían compartir experiencias y llegar a un plan para atacar al demonio de ojos amarillos”. Dean estuvo más que de acuerdo, aunque John no dijo nada al respecto, Sam pudo notar que no estaba muy feliz con la idea, pero a él le daba igual, no iba a dejar que la conversación que escucho entre su padre y Castiel pasara de largo, necesitaba hablar en privado con su hermano menor y esta era la única oportunidad que tenían, ademas las habitaciones estaban separadas una de la otra por una buena distancia, por lo que no corrían peligro de que John los escuchara.

Después de despedirse, Sam y Castiel fueron a su habitación y en cuanto el menor de los Winchester cerró la puerta, sintió los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodeándolo en un abrazo. Castiel sintió todo el peso de sus emociones caer y le devolvió el abrazo a Sam, apagando sus sollozos en el pecho de su hermano

\- Lo siento, Sam – dijo castiel entre llanto – yo no quería mentirte, ni a ti, ni a Dean, pero… pero

-Shhhh – dijo Sam, mientras majadeaba la espalda de Castiel tratando de calmarlo – necesito que me digas todo. 

-No puedo- dijo castiel separándose de improviso de Sam- si él se entera de que dije algo, podría… el podría 

\- No se va a enterar, por eso hice esto, para que pudiéramos hablar, Dean no lo entenderá, él...él cree que papá es perfecto, pero yo… cas – Sam tomo el rostro de castiel para que lo mirara a los ojos – yo se de lo que papá es capaz, así que confía en mí, por favor.

\- cuando Dean me encontró, en parte fue cierto que el demonio había poseído a papá, pero después cuando se libero de su poder, fue él, papá tomo una daga que tenia y me ataco, yo… yo pensaba que aun estaba poseído, pero no fue así- comenzó castiel

\- entonces cuando despertaste en el auto – aventuro Sam

\- dije que había sido papá, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, invente rápidamente una escusa- dijo Castiel avergonzado

\- Cas – dijo Sam pasando la mano por su cara en un gesto cansado, caminado por la habitación y sentándose en una de las camas

\- lo sé, lo siento – dijo castiel aun de pie cerca de la puerta – no podía hacer otra cosa, papá … ya no se que hacer, ese día, antes de marcharse me dijo que si les decía algo, se encargaría de que ustedes se dieran cuenta del monstruo que yo era...y … y yo no puedo, Sam… no puedo perderlos, no a ustedes… son lo único que tengo.

\- Cas – dijo Sam estirando una mano para que Castiel la tomara – ven aquí.

Castiel miro por un momento la mano que le ofrecía Sam, se obligo a caminar los pocos pasos que los separaban y con mano temblorosa tomo la que su hermano le ofrecía, Sam lo atrajo hacia él y lo sentó a su lado, sin soltarlo

\- no importa lo que papá te haya dicho – comienzo Sam – jamás pensaría menos de ti, y sé que Dean tampoco lo haría, pero me duele pensar de que de alguna forma dudaste de nosotros y creíste en las palabras de papá y nos mentiste al respecto - Castiel quiso decir algo, pero Sam lo corto con un gesto de su mano libre – papá te lastimó, aquel día y ayer por la noche, yo vi como te empujaba contra el auto y te sujetaba del cuello, Cas, si algo así vuelve a pasar quiero que me prometas que me lo dirás

\- Sam, yo…. - dijo castiel

\- No cas, esta situación termina ahora, no me importa, ya me he enfrentado a él, no le tengo miedo, Dean no es el único con derecho de proteger a los que quiere, tú eres mi hermano y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, incluso si es contra papá

\- pero Sam, y si papá tiene razón … tal vez yo… ni siquiera sea humano – dijo castiel con la cara agachada.

\- eso tampoco importa – dijo Sam de forma segura – si eso resulta ser cierto, no importa, te vi crecer, de he visto llorar y reir a mi lado, para mi eres mi hermano Cas y eso no va a cambiar.

-gracias – dijo Castiel, apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de Sam en un gesto cansado y sin soltar su mano.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Sam volvió a preguntar 

-Cas, si yo no hubiera seguido a papá, nos habrías dicho a mi o a Dean no que paso entre ustedes?

Castiel no contesto, pero su silencio fue la respuesta que Sam esperaba 

TOK TOK TOK

Ambos hermanos se separaron sorprendidos por el fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación 

TOK TOK TOK 

-Sam abre! – llego la voz de Dean desde el otro lado de la puerta 

\- No.. Sam – dijo Castiel tomando a Sam por la camisa en un intento de detenerlo

-Lo siento Cas, pero es ahora o nunca – dijo Sam soltándose del agarre de castiel, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Dean, quien por su rostro, Sam dedujo que algo había pasado entre su hermano y su padre

\- Me van a decir qué demonios está pasando y me lo van a decir ahora, se acabaron los engaños y las medias verdades- exigió Dean

\- Dean – comenzó Sam un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su Hermano, pues el creía que Dean no sabía nada al respecto del trato que estaba recibiendo Castiel por parte de John- primero baja la voz y segundo no entiendo a que te refieres 

\- No me vengas con chorradas Sam, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando – dijo Dean volteándose para ver hacia Castiel, quien aun seguia sentado en la cama, pero sin atreverse a mirar a Dean. – Cas, quiero que me respondas una pregunta y por una vez en tu vida quiero que me digas la verdad 

\- Dean, yo... – dijo castiel 

\- No quiero escusas!! – exclamo Dean, Castiel dando un pequeño salto, levanto la vista para ver el rostro de Dean, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo de su hermano.  
\- que.. que es lo que quieres que te diga – pregunto Castiel

\- papá... – dijo Dean – él, demonios!!! – el sonido de Dean pateando la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, hizo que Castiel se pusiera de pie, en caso de que tuviera que huir de la ira de Dean

\- Dean Basta!! – grito Sam tratando de llegar a su hermano

-No te metas Sam – dijo Dean apuntando a Sam con el dedo 

-claro que me meto – dijo Sam sin miedo – Castiel es mi hermano y lo que sea que papá te haya dicho te puso en ese estado, no es así?, por eso estas aquí y hecho una furia, él te dijo algo, pero dudo mucho que fuera la verdad, o por lo menos la parte de la verdad desde el punto de vista de Cas

\- No te metas Sam – volvió a decir Dean, esta vez acercándose con paso decidido a donde estaba castiel

\- Dean – fue todo lo que castiel pudo decir antes de que Dean lo tomara por lo hombros y exigiera que era lo que estaba pasando entre él y su padre – por favor Dean... 

-DIMELO!!! – Grito Dean- Dímelo Cas, papá.. él ha lastimado, te ha golpeado... me has mentido

Un largo silencio se apodero de la habitación 

Castiel con los ojos fijos en Dean

Dean con los ojos fijos en Castiel

Sam con los ojos fijos en sus hermanos y una mano a su espalda con el dedo en el gatillo del arma que siempre mantenía hay , no quiera pensarlo, pero si tenía que dispárale a Dean para proteger a Castiel lo haría 

El silencio se prolongo hasta que la voz de castiel lo rompió como una piedra que golpea un cristal 

 

Y el suave susurro de un “si”rompiendo el corazón de Dean

 

 

TBC  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

por fin otro episodio!!! ya estamos llegando a la recta final de esta primera parte (??) jajajajaj... muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado !!! 

 

kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos :)


	9. Verdades

-DIMELO!!! – Grito Dean- Dímelo Cas, papá.. él ha lastimado, te ha golpeado... me has mentido

\- si – contesto en un susurro Castiel 

\- ¿si? .. si que – pregunto Dean aun sosteniendo fuertemente de los hombros a Castiel

\- Si a todo – contesto Castiel – si, te he mentido, si, papá me ha golpeado 

\- No, no puede ser cierto – dijo Dean soltando a Castiel.

\- No me crees – Dijo Castiel, mas afirmación que pregunta.

\- Dean, de verdad piensas que Cas mentiría con algo así – dijo Sam, aprovechando de que Dean se había separado de Castiel para ponerse entre él y su hermano mayor, temiendo otro arrebato de ira.

\- esta bien Sam- dijo Castiel en un susuro – esta bien si no me cree- papá dijo que no lo haría y tuvo razón 

-No, no esta bien – dijo Sam, luego dirigiéndose a Dean - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo papá?

-Nada- fue la sola respuesta de Dean

-¿Nada? Que quieres decir con nada – dijo Sam un poco molesto

\- yo lo escuche mientras hablaba por teléfono con otro cazador, creo …no lo se, pretendía dejarlo solo, pero escuche que estaba hablando del ojos amarillos, al parecer ese cazador tenia información de su posible localización – comenzó a explicar Dean – pero después comenzó a hablar de Cas..

-¿de Cas? – Pregunto Sam - ¿Qué dijo sobre Cas?. ¿Dean que escuchaste? – siguió Sam temiendo la respuesta de su hermano 

-papá.... él dijo que tenia un arma con la cual terminar con el de ojos amarillos, le dijo a ese cazador que utilizaría a Cas contra ese maldito, que para eso lo había entrenado – dijo Dean esta vez mirando directo a sus hermanos- no se muy bien cual fue la respuesta del otro cazador, pero papá le contesto que lo que le pasara a Cas no era de importancia, que para eso eran las …que para eso eran las armas, para ser usadas y desechadas cuando cumplían su propósito. Yo no sabía que creer de lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca había escuchado a papá hablar así acerca de ninguno de nosotros, no con esas palabras y ese tono.. como… como si no le importara lo que nos pasara 

\- Si le importa – lo corto Castiel- tú y Sam le importan mucho.

-¿y tú? – le pregunto Dean con la voz quebrada. 

Castiel guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza incapaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos 

Dean dio un paso hacia él, pero Sam se puso en su camino 

-No voy a dejar lo lastimes – dijo Sam 

\- tú – dijo Dean en tono acusador – TÚ LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE 

\- No, no lo sabía – dijo Sam a la defensiva – tenía mis sospechas, pero…

\- ¿pero qué? – Pregunto Dean

\- esta noche lo confirme – Le dijo Sam- cuando papá se llevo a Cas los seguí hasta el estacionamiento y vi como lo lastimaba, Cas acaba de confirmarme lo que vi, y ahora vienes tú y lo tratas de la misma forma

\- Yo no …Sam – dijo Dean un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Sam, pero luego al ver como Castiel se escondía detrás del cuerpo de Sam entendió

\- Cas, oh Dios – dijo casi al borde del llanto – Cas, Cas por favor perdóname , no quise asustarte, no quise hacerle daño, Cas, Sam… por favor – dijo Dean mirando a Sam, este al ver que Dean volvía a ser el de antes, ese hermano cariñoso y protector se hizo a un lado y dejo que Dean se acercara a Castiel

\- Cas – dijo Dean estirando sus brazos para demostrarle a Castiel que estaba bien – Hermanito, por favor perdóname, Cas por favor.

Castiel levanto la mirada y vio en el rostro de su hermano que estaba arrepentido de como lo había tratado hace unos momentos

-Entonces me crees – Dijo Castiel 

\- Si Cas – dijo Dean – te creo y perdóname si sentiste que dudaba de ti 

Castiel se acerco por fin, dejando que Dean lo rodeara con sus fuertes brazos

-perdóname, perdóname – Decía Castiel una y otra vez 

\- shhhh tranquilo, tranquilo – lo calmaba Dean acariciando la espalda del menor, ahora todo está bien- Sam prepara todo, nos vamos

-¿qué? – pregunto Sam quien estaba viendo como sus hermanos se reconciliaban y un poco consternado con la orden que le dio Dean 

\- prepara todo . repitió el mayor – nos vamos 

\- pero Dean… - comenzó Sam

\- pero nada, no dejare que papá siga utilizando a Cas, nos vamos

\- ¿y el ojos amarillos? – pregunto Sam 

-Sam tiene razón Dean -dijo Castiel separándose de Dean – no podemos dejar esto

\- no puedo creerlo – Dijo Dean pasándose la mano por el cabello, una clara señal de lo frustrado que estaba – ustedes deberían ser los primeros en tratar de alejarse de papá frente a la primera oportunidad y ahora no quieren?

\- no es eso – comenzó Castiel – claro que quiero irme y dejarlo, no quiero que … no quiero ver como se va a poner cuando se entere de que sabes la verdad de nuestra relación 

\- No volveré a dejar que te ponga un dedo enzima – dijo Dean en tono amenazador 

\- Te creo – dijo Castiel – pero después de todo lo que hemos hecho y pasado, no creo que sea justo que dejemos esto solo por mi.

-Cas – dijo Sam- tú importas, se que hemos estado toda la vida, rastreando al de ojos amarillos, pero tú – dijo señalando a Cas- eres más importantes que cualquier venganza y sé que mama si estuviera con nosotros, jamás nos perdonaría si dejamos que papa te siga utilizando.

\- por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el fenómeno – llego la voz de John desde la puerta – lo siento – dijo- Ellen me mando a ver que tanto ruido estaban haciendo y por lo que veo, el engendro les contó todo 

\- No hables así de él – le dijo Dean poniéndose entre sus hermanos y su padre

\- Dean- dijo John – siempre el protector, has hecho un buen trabajo muchacho, has cuidado a Sam, todos estos años y al otro

\- Su nombre es Castiel – le dijo Sam – y el no nos dijo nada, yo mismo vi como lo tratabas ¿Por qué papá?, Cas es tu hijo. Como yo y Dean

\- No lo es – dijo cortante John - eso de ahí no lo es, al principio lo creí, creí que Dios me había bendecido con un hijo fuerte y confiable – dijo mirando a Dean- con un hijo inteligente y leal – dijo mirando a Sam – y con un hijo especial – dijo mirando a Castiel – capas de cosas que nadie más podía, capaz de ayudarme a vengar a Marry, pero después de mi último encuentro con ojos amarillos supe la verdad, me mostró todo… esa cosa - dijo apuntando a Castiel - nos hará mucho daño si dejamos que está cerca de nosotros, pero también sé que es lo único que puede ayudarnos a lograr nuestra venganza.

\- de que estás hablando – dijo Dean - ¿a caso te has vuelto loco?

\- Oh no Dean – dijo John – estoy más cuerdo que nunca y ahora se van a olvidar de todo este asunto, vas a descansar y mañana por la mañana saldremos a cazar a ese desgraciado 

\- No lo haremos – Dijo desafiante Sam

\- si lo harán- dijo John sacando su arma – o el fenómeno paga las consecuencias 

\- acaso crees que si lo lastimas, te aremos caso – dijo Dean – además las balas no lastiman a Cas

\- oh pero estas son balas especiales, hijo – ojos amarillos me mostró el futuro y cómo deshacerme de cosas como él 

\- Sam, Dean por favor – dijo Castiel quien estaba viendo la pelea de sus hermanos y su padre con lagrimas en los ojos – ya vasta por favor 

\- vamos muchachos, escuchen a su “hermano” – dijo John en tono de burla haciendo énfasis en la palabra hermano – y ahora hagan lo que les dijo - dijo dándose le vuelta – ah y no piensen en escapar, porque si no lo sabían Castiel aun es menor de edad y yo soy su tutor legal. Me pertenece, les guste o no – y con eso salió de la habitación 

Las piernas de Castiel ya no pudieron sostenerlo y cayo al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Lo siento – decía una y otra vez Castiel llorando

\- Oh Cas – dijo Sam, mientras abrazaba a Castiel tratando de consolarlo

-MALDICION!! – Grito Dean de impotencia mientras golpeaba la pared – no puede hacer esto, Maldición, maldición

\- Dean, por favor – Dijo Sam, quien aun tenia a un tembloroso Castiel entre sus brazo 

Dean tomo aire tratando de calmarse, se acerco a donde estaban Sam y Castiel, colocando su mano en la cabeza de este, acariciando su pelo

-No es tu culpa Cas – dijo Dean- Nada de esto es tu culpa, Sam prepárense para dormir – dijo al momento en que se ponía de pie, iré a buscar mis cosas, no pienso compartir habitación con ese loco.

\- Entonces no quedaremos – dijo Sam ¿haremos lo que nos pide?

-No me gusta la idea, pero me gusta menos irnos y tener que estar pendiente de que papá este a nuestra cola, si algo conozco a ese hombre es que es un testarudo, y si él cree que Cas es la clave para vencer a ese demonio, no dejara que nos lo llevemos sin mas, además él aun tiene las llaves del impala.

-Vamos Cas- dijo Sam una vez Dean salió de la habitación – vamos a descansar, mientras antes terminemos con este asunto, mejor.

Sam ayudo a Castiel a prepararse, su hermano menor no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer por Sam, cuando Dean regreso con sus cosas, junto las dos camas que estaban en la habitación para que pudieran dormir los 3.

-Enserio – dijo Sam- mientras terminaba de secar el cabello de Castiel

-Claro será como cuando éramos niños- dijo Dean con una sonrisa la que se borro al ver la expresión vacía en el rostro de Castiel

\- Vamos Cas – dijo Dean tomandolo del brazo y guiándolo a la cama – hora de dormir

-Lo siento – dijo nuevamente Castiel

\- ya vasta Cas, no es tu culpa, ahora a descansar, Sam a la derecha, Cas tu en medio, yo a la izquierda- ordeno Dean

Sam sonrió ante la orden de su hermano, así era como solían dormir cuando su padre iba de casería, de esa forma Cas, quien era el menor, quedaba protegido por los mayores y Dean quedaba de frente a la puerta en caso de cualquier ataque 

-Cuando todo esto termine – comenzó Sam- mientras se acomodaba y pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros de Cas para abrasarlo – creo que volveré a Stanford y terminare mi carrera- Sam sintió como Castiel se tensaba ante sus palabras- y me gustaría que ustedes vinieran conmigo, fue un error separarnos la primera vez, no quiero volver a hacerlo 

-Secundo esa idea- Dijo Dean apagando la luz y acomodándose junto a sus hermanos- podría buscar trabajo como mecánico, incluso podría poner mi propio taller  
-¿tu Cas?- dijo Sam- al ver que su hermano pequeño no decía nada

-Vamos Cas, debe haber algo que quieres hacer cuando todo esto termine- lo alentó Dean

-Yo…- Comenzó Castiel dudoso – yo.. me gustaría vivir con ustedes 

\- eso es obvio Cas- Dijo Dean- me refería a algo mas 

-medico o paramédico- dijo Castiel – quiero ayudar, me…me gusta ayudar

-Serias un gran medico Cas- Dijo Sam en voz cansada, señal de que estaba siendo presa del sueño

-Mi hermanito un doctor- Dijo Dean- seria genial, incluso tal vez podrías presentarme a alguna enfermera ¿Qué opinas?

-Dean- dijo Castiel con una leve risa y bostezando al mismo tiempo 

-Ok niños- dijo Dean al ver que sus dos hermanos ya estaban empezando a caer dormidos- vasta de charla a dormir, pero enserio Cas, cuando seas doctor quiero una cita con una enfermera 

Cas solo soltó otra risa antes de agregar – ok Dean, una cita... con una enfermera

-Ese es mi hermanito- dijo Dean- finalmente cayendo presa también del sueño

 

******************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

En otro lugar 

Un hombre miraba el cielo nocturno con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el frió de la noche reflejado en su respiración que salía a vapores blancos entre las sombras 

-“Mañana un ángel vendrá a verme”- se escuchaba la suave canción del desconocido- “oh seee un ángel vendrá a verme, con sus alas y halo, mis pecados perdonara… ohh seee un ángel vendrá” – seguía cantando mientras avanzaba por la oscura carretera, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada amarilla brillando en la oscuridad.

 

TBC

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

después de mucho tiempo por fin traigo otro capitulo... lamento no haber publicado nada en tanto tiempo.. pero los ánimos no me acompañaban ... pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta, la primera parte de la historia esta llegando a su final,, así que atent@s a los próximos capítulos

 

muchas gracias por leer :)

**Author's Note:**

> ( desde hace tiempo que quiero escribir una historia así, hace un tiempo lei un fanfic en donde Cas era hermano de Sam y Dean, pero la autora nunca lo termino, asi que esta es mi versión, disfrutad, opiniones siempre son bienvenidas)


End file.
